


Carrier

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leo can’t hike.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The next step’s going to kill him. If that one doesn’t, the one after it will. His foot lands on the even mix of worn-down rocks and overgrown grass. A few pebbles go skittering down the trail. He’s still alive, which is a pain in the ass, because it means he has to keep walking.

Leo grits his teeth and _wills_ himself to keep going. He knows he’s got no one to blame but himself. He said he was going to try and get his life back on track, and health was a major part of that—he’s _trying_ to get in shape. It doesn’t help that the man in front of him is a picturesque Adonis straight out of one of his father’s old paintings. Markus’ broad shoulders flex with each step, rippling muscles all too apparent under the thin black shirt that barely covers his flawless physique. Except Markus doesn’t _have_ muscles, Leo reminds himself. It’s not fair. Leo has to fight to keep his body from crumbling around him, and Markus just poofed into being already _perfect_. 

Markus keeps a steady pace up the trail. They had to drive way too far to get to it. Leo’s pretty sure he’ll die before making it back to civilization. A part of him wonders if he could ask Markus to connect to the car and have it crash through the sparse trees and come meet them, but that would be admitting defeat. Markus’ attention is focused forward, on the cloudless sky and the fresh air. Hopefully he’s not paying attention to just how hard Leo’s panting. How much Leo’s sweating. He knows he stinks. Markus is just fine, from his high-held head to his too-sculpted ass. Even the guilty pleasure of watching that ass move in front of him has worn off. Leo stumbles over a rock and stops staring at Markus’ ever-moving figure to monitor the ground again. It looms closer than before. He’s hunched over too much but can’t straighten out for the life of him. 

When Markus does finally slow, just a few grueling seconds later, Leo nearly walks into his back. Glancing over his shoulder, Markus asks, “Do you need to stop?”

It’s not a taunt. There’s absolutely no condescension in his smooth voice, even though Leo knows all too well now just how capable Markus is of intonation. Leo tries to remind himself that this is a _favour_ : that Markus is trying to help him lead a healthier lifestyle. Just coming along to support him. Maybe keeping an eye over him. Maybe reporting back to Leo’s father. Leo barks before he can stop himself, “I’m... fine.”

It comes out stalled. He can’t seem to get enough air. He forces himself to full height anyway, which still isn’t anywhere near as high as Markus with Markus standing on higher ground. 

Markus’ multi-coloured eyes sweep over him. Leo feels like he may as well have a barcode stamped on his forehead. He knows Markus sees right through his bullshit and isn’t surprised when Markus casually suggests, “Maybe we should head back now.”

“I said I’m fine!” He’s not, he can’t make it—he doesn’t know how much of the trail’s left, but it doesn’t matter. He can’t seem to tell Markus that. Even now, when Markus has been so _forgiving_ , and they’re finally getting on good terms, the wriggling sense of _inferiority_ crawls beneath Leo’s skin and makes his tongue too sharp.

Markus frowns. But that’s the extent of it. He turns and takes a few steps down the hill, past Leo, nodding further along the twisting path they just came up. “Let’s go.”

There are a few tense seconds where the old Leo rears up and wants to argue. But current Leo’s too exhausted, and he begrudgingly nods. He follows when Markus starts moving again. It’s only marginally easier going downhill. It’s a constant effort not to trip over his own two feet and go skidding down into Markus’ body. 

He’s already embarrassed enough. He makes it as best he can in gritty silence for another few minutes, and then he hears Markus let out a sigh. Markus abruptly turns around. 

He leans in and scoops Leo up before Leo can protest—suddenly steal-strong arms are around his back and under his knees, and he’s hiked up against Markus’ chest like some cartoon bride. He squawks an indignant, “Hey!” but it gets him nowhere.

Markus just keeps walking, as easily as he did without the full weight of another adult man. Leo grumbles but wraps his arms around Markus’ shoulders just so he won’t fall. Maybe it’s easier. Maybe he’ll just put up with it until he can make the rest of the hike down himself. Or maybe he’ll enjoy the contact all the way to the car.

He sniffs and mutters, “Don’t tell dad.”

“I won’t, Leo.”

Leo mumbles, “Thanks.”


End file.
